Stay
by Ace's Shadow Girl
Summary: It's an evening like many others, and Trafalgar Law visits Eustass Kid for one of their ... arrangements. Only today, Kid is acting strange ... Yaoi, smut, pervy stuff that is M-rated for a reason.
1. Breaking The Habit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or its characters. I only love to mess with them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaking the Habit**

Trafalgar Law was content with how his life was going. He didn't lack anything: money, friends, sex, success, he had it all. There was nothing that could make him any happier … okay, there was something. But let's not dwell on that, because Law doesn't do it either.

A famous and highly skilled surgeon, Law had been made head of the surgery department in the hospital he worked at. People were muttering things like 'youngest chief surgeon ever', 'young genius doctor' and stuff like that. He couldn't say he didn't care, but he didn't pride himself on it. Not too much, at least.

He smirked when he discarded his perversely expensive tie and carelessly tossed it over the back of a chair. He smirked because he was happy: tonight was one of those nights. And he loved those nights.

He loved how they started, the slow, intricate ordeal that was their kind of ritual. He loved how they continued, the shift of the mood into something heated and sultry. And he loved how they concluded, the hot, fierce and passionate sex.

Only one thing he didn't love at all: the parting. But as always, he determinedly shoved it off his mind and focused every fibre of his body on what was sure to come. Because it was routine. As if they had practiced it. Law didn't understand what problem most of the people had with routines. He liked them; they made him feel safe and secure, sure of what he was doing. And most of all he liked that it was _him_ he had them with, those little routines. Every time they met, it was a case of 'same-but-different', never really the same, but never wholly different either. Enough similarities to actually be considered routine.

After a quick shower, Law rubbed his hair with a towel, not caring if it was wet. It was short, it wouldn't need long to dry, and besides, he was eager to get out of the door to get to the fun part of the evening. He put on a little bit of perfume, just a little bit. He wasn't a friend of excessive things, in no respect.

Well, not that he had anything against excessive sex …

Smirking again, Law threw some clothes on – which, in Law's case, meant that he would look dressed impeccably afterwards. He always did.

Reaching for the car keys, he switched off the lights in the house and stepped into the mild summer night. It was a short drive, fourteen minutes and fourty-five seconds (yes, he had measured it), until he arrived at his destination. It was a mansion rather than a normal house, grand and imposing just like its owner.

When Law climbed out of the car and up the few steps to the entrance, he knew he didn't have to reach out for the doorbell – but he did, anyway, just for the fun of it. When his fingers were just inches away from the button, the door was opened.

Law smiled. The same as always. "Good evening, Eustass-ya."

"Yo," the rather bulky man greeted him and let his eyes wander over his frame for just a little too long. This, as Law knew, was Eustass-Kid speech for "I missed you". Or "I'm glad you're here". Anyway, it was a good thing, of that he was sure.

As Kid stepped aside, Law entered the house. Not for the first time he thought of just grabbing the man by the neck and kissing the shit out of him … and not for the first time, he fought that urge. It was part of their little game. Who could resist for longer?

To his utter shame, Law had to admit that their score was roughly even.

"What's it today?" he asked as he sniffed the air. "Coq au vin?"

"Right," Kid said from behind him – and the next thing he knew was that two strong arms were wrapping around him from behind, one real and muscular, one made of cold, shiny metal. The one that Kid had made himself.

Law froze in surprise. _Now that's a new record …_ he thought when Kid's head lowered and he could feel his cheek against his own. He turned slightly, and their lips were almost touching when he asked, "Something happened?"

When he didn't receive an answer, he chuckled slightly despite his rapidly beating heart. This was making him kinda nervous. "What, someone died?"

"Yeah," Kid rasped next to his ear, and Law bit his lip in shock.

_Shit. What do people do in those kinds of situations?_ "Who?"

"Someone," Kid answered.

Law frowned. _Just someone? _"Did you know him well?"

"No."

Law's frown deepened, and he turned his head fully towards Kid's face. "Come on, what –"

That was as far as he got before hard and thin lips crashed down upon his, and the rest of his sentence was effectively cut off. He felt his head grabbed firmly, Kid's hands were in his still damp hair, holding him in place as Kid did exactly what Law always pondered about when entering this house: kissing the shit out of him.

Law took a small breath of surprise, and that was enough for Kid's tongue to push its way through the barrier of Law's lips, demanding, claiming.

Law was confused. This was normally reserved for the bedroom part (or kitchen counter, or dining table, or that fluffy rug in the living room). It made him hard as a log, of course, because that was exactly the way Kid chose to enter him in every other way, when he did, but it nevertheless confused him.

Just when he had overcome his surprise and bafflement and had taken up his hands to grab Kid's spiky hair and respond in kind, it was already over as quick as it had started. Kid had let go of his face and was on his way towards the kitchen again, while Law still stood there, gaping, panting slightly, sporting a not unremarkable erection in his trousers.

_W-what the …!_

This, Law thought, was so wrong on so many levels.

Forcing his mouth shut, he put his legs into motion and went after Kid, determined to confront him. When he reached the kitchen, only separated from the dining room by a long and shiny counter, he stopped short.

_Candles?! What the hell?!_

"What … what _is_ this?" he asked when he had found his voice again, full of incredulity.

"Candles. Can't you see that?" Kid sneered back at him, stirring the food in the pot and scrutinising the potatoes in another pot in parallel.

Law sighed. "I can very well see that, Eustass-ya," he answered, knowing fully well that this form of address pissed him off like nothing else.

Kid snorted as he switched off the stove. "Don't like it?"

Annnd another of those can't-get-my-mouth-shut moments for Law. _Like it? Is … is he doing that … for me?_

"Come on, dinner's ready," Kid said nonchalantly, pushing past him with the pot in his hands. "Go and get the scoop, will ya."

Law grabbed the item in question and carried it after Kid, to the table which was already laid. Two sets of shiny dinner plates, perfectly spotless silverware, sparkling crystal wine glasses, a (doubtlessly disgustingly expensive) bottle of red wine – and four dark red candles in silver holders.

He put the scoop on the table and took a hold of Kid's arm, the real, fleshy one. When the man glanced at him enquiringly, with that tiny hint of annoyance that never really left his face, Law looked at him sharply. "What's going on?"

Kid shrugged his hand off, giving him his best sneer. "Nothing."

"Who do you want to fool?" Law followed him, who had turned to go back behind the kitchen counter to get the potatoes. "You're kind of weird today."

"Shut up!" Kid growled. "Just because of some shitty candles you're acting as if I'd just pulled a panda costume out of my ass and tried to wear it!"

Law snorted at the comparison. "Okay, fine. If you're not telling me, I won't bother you with it."

"Damn right."

Law exasperatedly rolled his eyes and went back to the table, sitting down. Kid did the same, after filling both their plates with the aromatically smelling sauce, meat and potatoes.

"Ittadakimasu," Law said, and Kid nodded. They started to eat, and nobody said a word. Not that Law minded – he could bear well enough without any conversation, just having the savoury meal melt in his mouth. He knew that Kid wasn't exactly a master of chatting, either, so he was highly surprised when he suddenly spoke up.

"How's it taste?"

Law took a sip of the red wine Kid had poured him, and let the deep red liquid swirl in the glass as he circled it around. "Exquisite. As usual."

And indeed, Kid had proven to be a skilful cook, knowing exactly what went well with what and how to combine ingredients to make them taste like heaven. At each of their meetings, he had persisted on doing the cooking, which, at the beginning, had surprised Law. But now, he had come to like it. Why go out and spend lots of money on five-star dinners that tasted only passable in comparison to Kid's cooking? His skill in that respect made every restaurant's chef seem incompetent and amateurish.

Kid seemed obviously pleased about his assertion, which showed in a smug grin that almost made Law chuckle. Really, sometimes he was ridiculously easy to influence.

_Speaking of easy to influence …_ He decided, just for the fun of it (and also a little so as to pay him back for his earlier actions), to make a little show out of eating the rest of his dinner. He knew that he could turn the guy on in doing so (why, he didn't know – but it worked. Always). He had used that little trick before. It worked especially well with meals involving sauce, but really anything was fine.

It basically entailed lots of licking and showing teeth, to make him conscious of his mouth, and soon Kid wasn't able to look away anymore. When Law slowly licked up the length of his knife, a thing he would normally not even consider, Kid gave a low growl. Law smirked – he knew the other had now taken over his hard-on problem. Okay, maybe not taken over, since he himself still had it; making Kid hot always stimulated his own imagination – but what did it matter.

However, he was quite astonished when Kid, without saying anything but without taking his red, blazing eyes from him either, shoved his chair back so fiercely that it almost fell over, and started walking round the table to his side. "Pants off. Now," he commanded, his voice sounding constrained.

Law perked his eyebrows up. He'd never have imagined his little show to work that well. "Can't you wait?" he asked, deliberately provocative. "I'm eating here, you know."

Apparently, Kid couldn't wait and didn't give a fuck. He grabbed Law by the chin, bending down, and pressed his lips upon Law's in a kiss that wasn't any less forceful than the one before. One hand, without losing time, reached down and took a firm hold on Law's testicles, squeezing hard. Law groaned, half from pleasure, half from pain. This was the way it mostly was, with Kid. And he loved everything about it.

Expert fingers opened his button and fly, dove down into his jeans and grabbed his throbbing erection. As usual, he didn't wear boxers, since he had learnt from experience that they usually didn't have that long a lifespan when Eustass Kid was around him. Who seemed to like this a lot, in addition.

With Kid's tongue in his mouth and his hand wrapped firmly around his cock, Law couldn't help but give himself to the pleasure of the moment, grabbing Kid's head and burying his hands in the other's red mane.

When Kid gave his cock a rough squeeze, Law gasped, biting him in the lip in return, making him smirk. "As much as I like your struggling," he rasped near Law's ear, sending a violent shiver down his spine, "I'd better concentrate on the part of you that can't fight back."

He went down on one knee, and smirked up to him, licking his lips. Law swallowed hard, panting in pleasant anticipation of what was undoubtedly to come. Then Kid's tongue came out and licked his shaft from botton to tip, while at the same time keeping a grip on his balls. Law groaned deeply in pleasure, reaching out to grab a fistful of that soft red hair. He felt his cock grabbed and Kid's hand stroked down, exposing the glans, and Law let his head fall back, closing his eyes.

Kid's tongue darted out and over the tip, swirling around it before he finally closed his lips around it. Law moaned and grasped Kid's hair more firmly, eliciting a growl that reverberated in his mouth and around Law's cock, sending further pleasure through his whole body. He bucked his hips to shove his shaft fully into that warm mouth, using his hands in Kid's hair to guide his head, and heard him make a surprisingly small noise of surprise.

"Ahh … fuck …" he groaned when his cock hit the back of Kid's throat. He already felt his orgasm building in his balls; at this rate he wouldn't last long. Not that he cared – if his guess was correct, this was only Round One of many, many others.

However and unfortunately for Law, Kid had seemed to decide that this would not end here. As he withdrew his mouth and Law's cock left it with a wet pop, he smirked, which, to Law's eyes, was sexy as hell.

"Not so fast," he drawled, and Law bit his lip hard to prevent his hips from helplessly jerking forward, with his cruelly abandoned member begging for attention. "Patience is a virtue, you know." Then he was being grabbed and, before he knew it, found himself lying on his stomach on the couch.

"Patience my ass, you brute," Law snorted before his face was pressed into the soft cushions with incredible force. Had he not known the man, now this would have been the point where he flailed his arms and tried to get the fuck away before he suffocated. Being kind of familiar with Kid's rough ways, however, he didn't even struggle. This was exactly what he expected from the guy when he took control: dominate him, fully, fiercely, roughly.

_So it's him who wants to decide today? Only fair_, Law pondered when he felt the large hands leave his neck, and he turned his face to take a deep breath. After all, most of the time it was he himself who took control, and Kid who let him do as he pleased. This being reversed from time to time, however, just turned him on even more.

"Your ass alright," he heard Kid growl into his ear, and a violent shiver ran down his spine, collecting in his balls, which tightened like fists in anticipation and from all that unspent release.

Kid was now jerking down his trousers, no less vigorous than before, and Law could already hear the seams rip in his mind. "Fuck you, I need those to get home, you –"

Before he could finish with his verbal abuse, two of Kid's fingers were pressed into his mouth, effectively cutting him off. Law almost choked on them as Kid didn't waste much thought on being gentle, or not thrusting them to the back of his throat.

"I'd rather fuck you," Kid rasped, grabbing Law's buttock and squeezing down hard, pressing his pelvis into the couch. Law moaned around the fingers in his mouth as his erection was ground against the leather, and his back arched all by itself. He felt Kid straddle him from behind, and the man's free hand grabbed a fistful of his short hair, yanking his head back. The weight on his back shifted, and he shivered when he felt Kid's tongue lick its way from his shoulder up to his ear.

"Oh yes, I'll fuck you," the voice in his ear promised, and he could only make little helpless noises around the fingers that still felt like they were fucking his mouth. "Good and hard. And you'll come again and again. I'll make you beg for it."

_Begging?_ Law smiled inwardly. "Never!" he said around those fingers, which didn't quite sound like what he wanted it to. Kid got the gist of it, however. He roughly shoved his fingers way back into Law's mouth, then drew them back on either side of his tongue. Law knew they had a purpose, and was looking forward to seeing – _feeling_, rather – it fulfilled.

"We'll see about that," Kid drawled with obvious smugness, bent over and nipped Law in the shoulder.

Law bit his lip, not because it hurt but because it felt so damned good. Having the man's hands and mouth all over him was pure ecstasy. Kid was like an intoxication – you didn't quite know what you were doing, or what he was doing, but it was permeated throughout by a frenzied blur of pleasure.

"I'll have you beg on your knees in front of me, while my dick's in your mouth." Kid completely withdrew his fingers, and Law had to bite his tongue so as not to smirk. He loved how the man was so incredibly easy to manipulate, and he loved that he knew all the right buttons to push. By acting as if he was the stubborn one with a whole lot of pride, he knew it'd bring the other man satisfaction to no extent when he finally did what he wanted. Besides, the thought of being completely subdued by Kid somehow aroused him. Just having the mental image that Kid had just planted in his head already drove him close to coming.

"I'd love to see you try," he said, now that he could speak intelligibly. Indeed, he knew that if he only provoked Kid enough, he'd extensively profit from it. And his pride wouldn't suffer just from saying 'please' to somebody.

He heard a dark chuckle behind him, and then Kid's hands were on his buttocks, sliding lower. Law took a deep breath when one of the slickened fingers probed at his entrance, because he knew what was to come, and he braced himself for it. Without any prior warning, Kid's two fingers were thrust into him, making him gasp with pain. "Damn you … fucking brute … that's no way to make me – aahhh!"

That was when the fingers started moving, and found his prostate right away. Law dug his fingers into the soft leather of the couch, trying to find something, anything, to hold on to as he was roughly being repositioned, his weight resting on his knees and his shoulders being pressed down. Kid reached around him and grabbed his cock, squeezing down hard, and Law cried out from pleasure and pain all at once as those fingers found all the right places to be. He was panting, writhing on the couch, moaning deeply while Kid stroked his cock and fucked him with his fingers. He felt the pressure building up fast, steadily driving him closer to release. With every thrust of Kid's fingers and every pumping motion of his hand, his orgasm came closer and closer, until …

He gasped when Kid withdrew both hands at once, and sagged down onto the cushions without his support. He heard Kid chuckle darkly behind him, and shivered as he straightened himself with no little effort to look at the man, scowling up at him. "Bastard," he growled through gritted teeth. "Why the fuck did you stop?"

Kid just laughed, obviously satisfied by his reaction. "I said it, didn't I? I'll make you beg for it, on your knees before me." He reached out and pulled Law closer to him, claiming his mouth with his own in a fierce and passionate kiss.

"Dream on," Law panted when they parted. "I'll never beg for anything, especially to you."

"We'll see about that." Kid grinned while discarding his shirt, revealing his perfectly chiselled chest, before grabbing Law's, roughly pulling it upwards. When he had completely exposed Law's upper body, he bent down to bite down on one nipple. Law groaned.

"You … fucking brute …"

He earned himself another laugh, then Kid's tongue sneaked out to lick over where he had previously bitten, making Law hiss from the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. Then he was grabbed by the waist, turned around and once again shoved into the cushions. Behind him he heard the promising jingle of Kid's belt buckle, and licked his lips in anticipation for what was sure to come.

* * *

**Author's note:** … mwahahaha. Ain't I a bad girl. Tee-hee. Well, look forward to next chapter. Hugs from me.


	2. Their Little Game

******Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or its characters. I only love to mess with them.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Their Little Game**

Law heard Kid open his trousers, and then he felt his arousal rubbing against the cleft of his own ass. He bit his lip as his body became taut as a bowstring, tension spreading from his lower abdomen to everywhere else as he waited in anticipation. But …

"Wait," he rasped.

"For what?" Kid asked, bending down and spooning Law's body in the process, with his thick and heavy erection still pressing up against him.

"Condom," Law hissed. His back was arching all by itself, and his body was tingling all over. "Get one."

"You don't really want me to get up and go get one now?" Kid snorted. His hips started rolling, pressing his hard member against Law's ass, promising more.

"Yes, I do," Law retorted, biting back a desperate groan at the feeling and his own so dismally abandoned penis, jerking against his abdomen in search of just a little bit of friction.

"Why?" Kid bit his earlobe, his tongue playing harshly with the two golden hoops. "You don't have any disease, and I don't. And it was you who saw my medical records, so don't try to squirm out of it now."

"As I tried to explain to you before, I – ahhh!" That was when Kid had grabbed his cock and squeezed down, breaking his composure into tiny little pieces. "Fuck, just let me … ahhh … you don't even know if I'm clean, you idiot … ahhhh, stop that and just let me explain, would you?!"

"You can go on with your explaining, but I'll fuck you now," Kid growled next to his ear, and Law heard the smirk in the other man's voice, which made him want to throw his head back with all the desire that continued overflowing in his body. "I know you're clean. You're a doctor."

"Does that exclude me from anything?" Law asked through clenched teeth.

"No, but I trust you."

Law's eyes went wide at Kid's simple words. Now that came as a surprise. He knew the guy quite well by now, and he also knew that these words were just so completely not in his vocabulary. Shivering as he felt his rough, calloused hands slide down his sides to seize him by the hips, the only word he managed to pronounce was, "Lube!"

Kid snickered behind him. "Don't take me for a bastard, Mr Know-it-all, you hear me?" The tube was already in his hands, and he squeezed a generous amount of clear, thick liquid onto his palm.

"But you _are_ a bastard, Mr – OHHHH FUUUCK!"

That was when Kid, without further ado, had adjusted himself in front of Law's entrance and slammed into him the way he always did, reckless, merciless, dominant and powerful. Law almost bit his tongue off from that deliciously confusing feeling of excruciating pain and incredible pleasure it brought him at the same time, trying to fist his hands into the soft leather surface of the couch and hold on for dear life as Kid withdrew and he gasped.

"Fuck, alright," Kid hissed trough clenched teeth, grabbing his hips, his fingers digging deep into Law's skin and his metal hand like ice on Law's heated body. At the moment he drew him back, he shoved his own hips forward, thrusting deep, making Law yelp and hiss and mutter curses as their bodies met and Kid's cock was buried deep inside him. He could feel it hard against his prostate and bit his lip hard from the sweet and sensuous feeling.

"How I love seeing you … impaled on my dick …" Kid rasped behind him, and he could feel the man bending down towards his shoulder, biting down while drawing out of Law.

"Shut your trap and … fuck me," Law replied on a hiss, his voice strained. "Asshole – AAAGH!" He yelled when Kid did just what he wanted, and his whole body convulsed with blatant, pure pleasure, his muscles contracting around that large shaft that was pushed in so hard that Law thought for an incoherent moment it would come out of his mouth again if Kid continued this way.

"Exactly." Kid laughed raucously, his cock vibrating along with the rest of his body, obviously enjoying the sight of Law's body trembling from the new feeling, before he groaned from deep in his throat when his cock was squeezed once more by Law's muscles. He pulled out and thrust inside again, and Law knew he just wanted to see him writhe and arch and fall apart. But even so, and even if he wanted to change it, there was no way he could. There was no acting and no composure, oh, he was so far from composure it was ridiculous. And like every now and then, the thought of one of his colleagues seeing him like this, the usually so calm and self-controlled doctor cracking and breaking down under another man's touch, could have made him smile – had he had that much ability left to actually care about it.

With Kid's next thrust, he knew he was only seconds away from coming. Just one more time, one more stroke against his prostate, and he'd –

He couldn't suppress a frustrated whimper when Kid, all of a sudden and without any prior warning, withdrew and slid out of him completely. "What the …!" he cursed, turning to look at him with a deep frown on his flushed face.

"Thought you could trick me, huh?" Kid sneered, his heavy cock in his good hand now. He was stroking leisurely up and down, and Law found himself immediately transfixed by the erotic picture, despite having felt quite a little indignant just then. "Nu-uh, Mister I-hold-my-breath-just-before-I-come. Not today."

Law exhaled in surprise. Well, yeah. Seems like he did that, but he would never have thought that the other man would notice. He himself hadn't ever, after all. And crap, he needed to think about that next time …

Kid, however, obviously thought that he'd had enough time to think, and hoisted him with his back against his chest. One hand grabbed a handful of dark hair, and Law's head was pulled back as Kid bent down to press their lips together, claiming his mouth in a fierce and violent kiss that betrayed all of his pent-up lust. Law tried hard and finally managed not to moan into his mouth like a needy little jerk – but needy he was, so needy he almost came from the kiss alone. His hips jerked forward as his forlorn member sought for friction of any kind, and back just to feel Kid's cock press against his arse, hoping to feel it inside once more. God, he felt so scandalously subordinate to his redheaded lover, so dependent of his mercy that it aroused him like nothing else. Sure, he loved to have the upper hand, but being forced to bow to Kid's power once in a while got him off all the harder. Feeling both his hands roam his own body, tweaking his nipples and grabbing his sides, all the while expertly evading his cock and balls, he was out of his mind with blind desire and want of release.

"You know the deal, Law," Kid rasped next to his ear, and he shuddered. He loved it when the other man said his name like that, with his voice rough with lust and sex. Another thing he'd always loved about him, his voice. Always kind of dark and raspy, but when they got down to it, it developed this special undertone that spoke of the things they were doing. Law loved that he was the person who could elicit that kind of change, just as he loved being able to make Kid's cock stand on edge, weeping for attention.

At the moment, though, it was his own cock that was weeping for attention as sweat slickened both of their bodies and Kid's hands were still all over him, the skin and metal in a deliciously sharp contrast.

"P-lease," Law moaned before he could prevent the word from escaping his lips. It was so hard to be all taken apart by that man's expert skills, and not being allowed to speak his mind. Well, it was he who forbade himself to do so, anyway. What fun would it be if he gave in that fast?

He gulped when he thought of the fun that was still to come, and how desperate he already was.

"Good boy." He felt Kid smirk against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Now try it again while you're kneeling in front of me and sucking me off."

Law hmph-ed, trying and failing to gain any kind of authority. "In your dreams!"

"We'll see about that," Kid growled, and pushed him down vigorously. Law groaned when he touched the leather of the couch, grinding his cock against it on impulse. Shit, that couch was way too soft, he'd need more than that …

Kid turned him around before he could do much more, and the man's red hot gaze on his own completely exposed body drove him crazy. And the more he stared, the more Law yearned for him to just _do_ something, anything …

"Beautiful," Kid mouthed, almost inaudibly, and Law, indeed, wondered if he'd heard him right. Just what the hell was wrong with him today? He opened his mouth to ask, but his words caught in his throat and were soon forgotten when Kid, those red eyes sparkling with mischief, bent down and his tongue darted out to lick the tip of his dick, catching the drop of preejaculation and licking it right off. "And tasty, too."

Law groaned and threw his head back into the cushions. His hands found Kid's wonderfully soft hair and grabbed it, pulling his head down where he wanted it. Kid snorted with amusement but obeyed, licking up the length of Law's shaft while taking his balls in his good hand, squeezing down hard just to hear him moan out loud from the pain and pleasure that shot right through his body, making it tingle and spark and convulse and tremble.

Kid's lips enclosed his glans, sliding down slowly, excruciatingly so, and this time his loins met the firm resistance of Kid's metal hand that held him down, preventing him from thrusting upwards and into the delicious warmth of his mouth. Law grumbled and yanked at Kid's hair, but of course the man didn't budge an inch as his tongue slid along the rim of his foreskin, circling the tender flesh before bringing his teeth down, biting down just so much as for it to still feel good and only a little painful. Not that Law disliked it, anyway. If he did, he'd have made a quick getaway much earlier. It was his secret and hidden preference for just exactly this kind of thing that made him seek out his lover again and again, yearning for their little play nights from the second they parted.

Only Eustass Kid could make him feel this way.

His lips closed around Law's cock, sliding lower in a pace that was so slow it made Law's eyes squeeze shut and his teeth grind in his mouth as he tried to thrust upwards with all his might, at the same time tugging Kid's head down by his hair. It didn't get him anywhere, the man was pure strength and sometimes that showed. Like now, for example. And while Law usually highly appreciated it, now it frustrated him beyond all means. He wanted more of this, he wanted to spend into Kid's mouth and make him swallow his semen that filled his mouth up to the brim, feel the glorious texture of Kid's mouth as his cock slid in and out and his sperm was dripping out of the man's mouth –

Merely imagining it brought him so close already. Along with the actual feeling of Kid's mouth closed around his shaft and seeing his head bob up and down, though slowly, was enough stimulation for him. _Just – one – more –_

Cold air hit the sensitive skin of his glans as Kid's mouth left him just a moment before he could have made his fantasy reality. He exhaled slowly, trying not to whimper again. Shit, he'd done it again …

"Really, I'm kinda impressed," Kid drawled from above him, wiping his mouth with the back of his good hand, and the simple gesture had Law panting all over again. "You're damned easy to please today, aren't ya?"

Law made a sound of utter displeasure, which seemed to royally amuse Kid. "Quite desperate, huh? You know what you have to do, just say it and I'll make you come so hard you'll see stars … not only once … and you know damn well that's not just idle threats," Kid told him with a lopsided smirk, and Law's breath hitched in his throat. Yes, he knew very well that this was a promise and not just a threat. He'd experienced it firsthand, after all. Several times.

He let his eyes roam over Kid's towering form, enjoying the way his lover's body aroused him even more. It was showing on him, too, in the red marks of excitement all over his upper body and throat, and in the tinge of red to his cheeks that matched his hair. His pale skin glistened in the thin sheen of sweat coating him, and Law knew he himself was wearing the counterpart to it, with his own body just as hot and sweaty. Along with the softly shimmering metal of his left arm, it did one hell of a job in turning Law on. He loved to gaze upon Kid's arm, the arm that had brought the two of them together. As well as upon that glorious erection, standing so proudly and gleaming with lube and other fluids. Law wanted to touch it so badly …

He reached out, and as his hand firmly grabbed Kid's cock, the man let out a hiss. It was soft and yet firm, the skin over it so unbelievably smooth, a column of flesh that was drop-dead gorgeous. Law stroked it once, licking his lips without even knowing he did, but Kid's gaze was immediately attached to his mouth. He bent forward and caught his weight on his arms to both sides of Law's chest, breathing heavily but a smirk on his face that looked just so damn sexy.

Law smiled while he grabbed Kid's cock even tighter, and revelled in Kid's instantaneous response as he sucked in his breath and bit his lower lip. Law started sliding his hand up and down, slowly but still firmly, and only stopped to let his palm glide over the tip, spreading the mix of fluids over it.

"Shit," Kid bit out, and when Law looked up at him, he found the man's blazing eyes staring into his with an intensity that almost shocked him. He would've never thought that a little stroking would affect the man so; usually he had to do more than just that. But maybe the mix of all the things they'd already done, plus what he was just doing, plus the things Kid imagined their future actions would bring made him react that strongly.

"Time for a little begging, don'tya think?" Kid growled, and Law swallowed hard. He gave the man's erection one last squeeze that made him push into his hand before he let go.

"Oh, I don't think so," he said, positively aware that he was panting hard from just imagining it, the humiliating position, Kid's authority, and the release he'd finally get.

Kid only smirked and brought his hand to Law's rock-hard and attention-seeking dick, and just the mere touch of his hand made Law gasp and throw his head back. "Well, I do," Kid replied and returned the squeeze, making Law moan out loud. "Get on your knees."

It was an order, and Law chose to take it as one, fully aware that it aroused not only Kid to have him obey but also himself as he accepted his subordinate role. Without taking his eyes off his lover, he sat up slowly, supporting himself with his arms and hands, before his mouth latched on to Kid's neck, sucking and licking and kissing his way down, stopping at the left nipple to bite down harder than he had intended, which earned him a curse and Kid's fingernails digging into the side of his hips. Making his way southwards, he slid off the couch and knelt on the floor while Kid repositioned himself to sit with his legs apart and to his sides. He was wearing a complacent grin as he grabbed a fistful of Law's short hair and yanked his head down towards his shaft when he found that Law didn't get down to business fast enough for his taste, which, in turn, incited Law to enclose his cock with his lips, hearing him groan in satisfaction before biting down again. Not really hard, but hard enough for Kid to feel a little pain. The yelp it caused brought him no small amount of gratification, before Kid bucked his hips and shoved his length down Law's throat. He gagged but Kid didn't let up, shoving his head down and his own cock up until his opinion on Law's insolence was declared.

"Bastard," Law muttered around the dick in his mouth when he was finally freed again. Kid only chuckled and yanked his head down again, not quite as hard as last time but still showing him his place. And as much as Law wanted to deny it – it aroused him to no end.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Kid said, now panting hard himself but still grinning.

Law let his tongue slide around Kid's foreskin like Kid had done earlier before answering. "I don't think so, no."

"You're repeating yourself," Kid told him, his voice strained as he was obviously trying hard not to moan. "Say it. Now."

Law shuddered from the man's mere words. That was the kind of power Kid had over him. He was talking to him like nobody had ever dared – and Law got off on it. While he loved to push Kid's buttons, he loved it even more how the man was capable of pushing his own and bringing him to the edge of reason. "Say what?" he nevertheless asked in feigned ignorance.

Kid growled. "Say, 'Please, Kid, fuck me and get me off'."

Law smirked. "Please, Eustass-ya, fuck me and –"

He was cut off by Kid once again shoving his cock up his throat, and dug his nails into the man's thighs while trying not to gag. "That's not what I said," Kid growled, but his rough voice and the colour of his cheeks gave him away. He liked it when Law was acting saucy instead of complying with everything he was told, and he had to fight for dominance in the end. Law knew that, and he himself was quite fond of this little game, too.

"Say it again. No, wait." Law looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Come up here. I don't think you're quite desperate enough." Kid patted the couch next to where he was sprawled out.

Law shrugged but obeyed. He didn't know what Kid wanted to do, but it would be good, he knew it. Kid positioned him so that his face was in the man's lap, and he was on his knees, cowering with his behind resting on his heels. Without invitation, he started licking Kid's erection, wondering what he had in mind for him.

He soon felt it, though, when Kid's hand travelled over his back towards his arse, and even though he now knew what was coming, he gasped when two of his fingers entered him at the same time. His back arched, and Kid's penis slid from his mouth as he groaned with pleasure. He heard him chuckle. "I knew you'd like that." Kid's other hand drove through Law's hair before forcing his head down again. "Go on."

Law found that it was quite hard to concentrate on sucking Kid's dick when being fucked by his fingers at the same time. When Kid expertly found his sweet spot, he would have thrown back his head but for the hand that still held him down. He moaned around the erection in his mouth, frantically sucking and licking and not quite knowing what he was doing anyway. Kid seemed to like it, though, since his own groans matched Law's.

"Now say it," he drawled, the pitch of his voice showing Law the true meaning of the word 'erotic'. It sounded rough and kinda hoarse, laden with lust and passion and hunger – hunger for Law.

_Say what?_ Law thought for a moment. His body so occupied with the jolts of pleasure Kid's fingers sent through him, he needed a moment to properly catch up. His erection jerked against his own legs, forgotten and abandoned and in search of friction, while Kid brought him closer and closer to release and his mouth was focused on the man's thick shaft. He moaned again when the well-known tension concentrated in his lower abdomen and balls, just a little more and he'd come …

_Shit_, he thought when Kid's fingers withdrew, but only so much that they weren't even near his prostate. He was still scissoring him idly, but as good as that felt, it didn't help him at all with his orgasm. "Finish it!" he whined around Kid's cock, trying to rock against his hand and get it to move deeper.

"Say it," Kid breathed while thrusting upwards, giving Law a mouthful of dick. "Just … say it."

Law groaned, knowing full well that his attempts would get him nowhere. But suddenly he remembered what he was supposed to do again.

"Please … Kid …" he moaned in-between the man's thrusts, "fuck me and … get me … off!"

In response, Kid growled from deep down. Law almost whimpered again when he fully withdrew his fingers, and wanted to start complaining when he was lifted up as if he weighed nothing, Kid's metal hand supporting him as he was placed in the man's lap. His erection was pressing against the cleft of his arse, and Law leant back against his lover, his head against Kid's shoulder. He was panting in anticipation, and Kid was, too, his huge chest heaving when he grabbed Law's things from below, hoisting him above the tip of his cock still slick from the blowjob.

Following an impulse, Law turned his head down and grabbed Kid's jaw to get him to face him. In his eyes, he saw the same expression that he himself was wearing, and it was one of heavy and vigorous want. He pressed his lips against Kid's and sneaked his tongue into his mouth when Kid groaned, tasting him and letting him taste himself on Law's tongue.

Law's erection strained in anticipation of what was to come.


	3. The Only One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. Amazing Oda-sama does.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Only One**

Law took a sharp breath as Kid lowered him enough for his erection to push against his entrance. He let go of the other man's hair and lips and let his head fall back against his shoulders while reaching down with both hands to spread his cheeks to allow him in without injury.

"Shit," he breathed when Kid pushed in by lowering him further, the man had a strength that was downright amazing, and that arm of his only added to that strength. Law himself had seen to that, after all, and –

"Fuuuck!" he yelled as he was slammed down into Kid's lap, who bucked his hips to meet him halfway and bury his cock deep inside him with one stroke. He heard him moan low in his throat, and it resounded deeply through his chest as a delicious tremor.

"Can you … do … one fucking thing that's not … fucking rough?" he enquired, panting, though he knew the answer in advance. Furthermore, he couldn't ever deny that he didn't like being handled this roughly, not by him.

"I'm trying … very hard here … you know?" Kid panted back, and he felt him smirk as he turned his face towards Law's throat and pressed his lips against the soft skin.

Law scoffed, though he shuddered from being kissed there. His skin was momentarily sensitive as hell. "Hard, alright. Know what's also hard?" And he took Kid's hand to wrap it around his own forlorn cock, urging him to fulfil his promise. He already groaned at the sensation of it, even though he didn't use any kind of pressure.

"Oi, we're not in a DIY show, you dick," Kid growled and pushed Law's hand around his away to leave his cock hanging – or rather, standing – again. Law could barely suppress a needy little whine, but couldn't do anything against his body grinding down, seeking friction and contact and above all, seeking Kid's cock against his prostate. Repeatedly.

"You selfish bastard! What about making me come so hard I'll see stars? More than once? Huh?" he growled back, and gasped in delight when Kid's hips jerked upwards once, filling him like he'd never been filled before. Yup, Kid's dick had that effect on him.

"Guess I said that, huh?" Kid chuckled, doing it again, making him writhe upon his lap. "Guess I should keep that promise …"

"You'd fucking well better!" Law groaned through clenched teeth. His hands were trying to hold on to something, anything, and clawed at Kid's arms.

"Quit yer whining already," Kid snorted, and with very little effort, flipped them both over so that Law was lying face-down on the length of the sofa, with Kid on his back, his mere weight pressing him down into the soft cushions, still deep inside him. Then the man grabbed his hips and parted his legs further to find the right position. Law dug his fingers into the leather again, damn, all that shifting felt really good. But still …

Having finally sorted out their limbs, Kid almost pulled fully out of him, which prompted Law's body to follow, the needy little bitch. But Kid seemed to have anticipated that, since he was holding him down at the same time.

"Ngh …" Law groaned, pressing his face into the leather too, feeling so incredibly exposed with his ass up in the air …

But then Kid slammed back into him and he forgot everything he'd been thinking, screaming out in bliss. Kid, too, gave a low swear as he was now buried balls-deep in his lover. Law could feel Kid's cock giving little jerks as he had stilled, jerks that went exactly where he wanted them to, and he threw his head back in that immense pleasure. He felt his hair grabbed in a hard grip, and his head was yanked further back. Kid's mouth was at his ear, biting him once before rasping, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Law panted, brows drawn and his whole body tense as a bowstring in anticipation of the fulfilment of Kid's promise. Threat. Whatever. "Yes! Just fuck me already!"

Kid laughed once, a raw, raspy laugh, before his hands found Law's hips again, and he steadied them as he drew back.

When he thrust back in, he did it so hard that Law's whole body would have been crushed against the couch, had he not held it up himself. Law groaned out loud, giving low curses without even realising, focused solely at the feeling of being filled up to the brim by Kid's hard shaft. Then Kid really started moving, setting a pace that could only be described as ruthless. Their combined moans filled the air, together with the wet sound of skin against sweaty skin, of Kid's balls against Law's with every thrust. Law felt so close to completion already, and he prayed that Kid wouldn't play that sick little game of his this time. Just then Kid's arm sneaked around him, the left, metal arm, and his artificial hand grabbed Law's cock, stroking it up and down.

That was it for Law. His dick exploded after the first stroke, and he threw his head back and yelled in mindless pleasure. And just as his lover had promised – there they were, the stars he was seeing. Every muscle in his body clenched, and through his orgasm-induced blissful haze, he heard Kid suck in a sharp breath of air before moaning deeply as he came himself, jerking wildly inside Law and shoving himself into him hard, furthering and prolonging his own monumental orgasm.

Law didn't know what had happened afterwards, but he supposed that he must have collapsed onto the leather and Kid with him, for the next thing he knew was feeling rather suffocated by more than two hundred pounds of Eustass Kid heaped onto his back. He took a raspy breath before pushing upwards, getting the man to move. Although he wasn't really as strong as his lover was, his own strength was not to be scoffed at, too.

Kid groaned as he was pushed away, and finally sat up behind him. He grinned at Law, a lopsided smirk that looked sexy as hell in his sex-flushed face, with his hair a dishevelled mess all around it. "And? Seeing stars yet?" he asked while his hand sneaked around Law's hips to pull him closer again.

Law snorted, though he couldn't conceal his own satisfied grin. "Barely. Next time you need to be more thorough, I fear," he shamelessly belied the best orgasm ever.

He was yanked forward as Kid's hand had sneaked into his hair, getting a hold of him, and the redhead captured his lips in a kiss that was indeed quite thorough. Their tongues were playing together in a harmony that is so distinct in well-fitting couples, and when they broke apart from each other, they were both panting again. The look from half-lidded eyes that Kid was giving him matched his own hooded stare, and Law let his tongue trail over his lower lip to catch the remains of Kid's taste still lingering there while his hand caressed down his muscular chest to wrap his fingers around Kid's newly awakened and already half-hard erection. He stroked up and down a few times, just to enjoy the sight of Kid's eyes sliding closed as his breathing became more rugged.

"You up for Round Two?" he grinned, giving the flesh in his hand a good squeeze. Kid's guttural moan went straight to Law's groin, where his own erection was continually growing in size.

"You bet I am," Kid growled, bucking his hips into Law's hand before standing up so quickly that Law didn't know what was going on until he was being hoisted and thrown over the man's shoulder.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, and kicked Kid lightly in the thigh. "I'm not a potato sack!"

"Naah," Kid admitted, and placed his free palm onto Law's ass while he started walking. "Potato sacks are much lighter – oww!"

The next kick hadn't been so light, and had been placed dangerously close to where Kid's cock was standing at attention so proudly. Law sighed and tried to get comfortable up there, while Kid was on the way to his bedroom – at least that was where Law thought he was going. And given the sheer expanse of the compound, that would probably take some time.

He jerked, however, when that hand on his ass started moving, and two fingers expertly slipped into him. Law gasped and forgot to breathe, and then the fingers started moving in and out, scissoring him, caressing his insides. The remains of Kid's semen trickled down his thighs, and probably down Kid's arm. _So messy_, he had the time to think while biting his lip and scratching down Kid's back with his well-tended fingernails.

"Just thought you'd get bored on the way," Kid snickered, and turned his head to bite into his thigh. Law yelped – the man didn't only _bite_, he almost took a bite _out_ of him, hard enough to leave a serious bruise.

"You … asshole … bastard …" he panted, immediately regretting his choice of words and bereft of any kind of authority with Kid's fingers sliding in and out of him.

"Oh, quit yer whining. I thought you wanted it thorough?" Law hadn't realised that they were in the bedroom already, so it came as a surprise to him when Kid simply threw him off and onto his bed. He gasped in surprise and wondered how Kid always managed to make him feel that way. Surprised, in a 'I don't really know what he'll do next' kind of way, but still not nervous in the least, because he knew that he … that he …

That he could trust Kid.

But before he could ponder his sudden realisation any more, Kid was already all over him, spreading his legs and bending down to kiss him – or rather, ravish his mouth and forcing his tongue in, at the same moment that he took his hard cock and pushed inside. Law moaned long and low, grabbing Kid's head and kissing him back just as fiercely, while arching into him to get the most possible contact.

"That's it … take it, take all of me … inside you …" Kid groaned while thrusting his full length into Law, who hissed and moaned and dug his fingers into Kid's sides.

"Give it to me, baby," Law panted, managing to grin despite the situation. And then Kid gave it to him. Repeatedly. He started pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, in a pace that made Law grab him harder and just hold on. His thrusts were so wild and rough it bordered on violence, but Law was the last person to complain. His head was back in the pillows, but when he opened his eyes he could see Kid's determined face, so concentrated on the act, with a nice blush all over and down his throat and collarbones to his chest. _Ah, that chest_, Law thought and let his hands roam over it the moment that Kid's movements ceased.

"God, you're so fucking tight," he squeezed out, panting, holding his weight on his elbows to Law's both sides as he waited for the tension in his groin to ebb away a little.

"That's because we're not doing this often enough," Law grinned and raked the nails of his right hand around and over Kid's nipple, which made him shudder. He started moving again, slower this time, and every single thrust hit Law's prostate and made him see stars before his orgasm could even begin. "Oh … God … don't stop … don't you ever … stop …"

"I'm so fine with that," Kid answered and lowered his head to suck at Law's neck, never leaving the rhythm, which had developed into slow but intense thrusting that drove them both closer and closer to insanity and allowed Law to hook his ankles behind Kid's hips. Kid kissed his way up to Law's ear, biting and sucking at it, and Law's moans grew more frequent. He clung to Kid with all he had, enjoying the feeling of his lover within his embrace, the feeling of skin on skin, the contact this position granted them. He'd never enjoyed skin contact so much, really.

He shuddered when Kid's tongue licked his ear, and his legs tightened around him. And then –

"You're _mine_," Kid growled right into his ear, and Law froze in shock. His brain registered that his voice sounded damn sexy rough, and that his cock was pushing into him again, but that wasn't what drove him over the edge. It was his words.

_W-what?!_ it shot through his head just before his whole body convulsed in an orgasm so intense that everything in him seemed to clench, and hard. He barely registered that he was screaming out Kid's name, something he hadn't done before, not ever, and everything became quite hazy afterwards. It went on for almost two minutes, and he later noticed that Kid had come, too, carried away by his own release.

Kid had collapsed on top of him, his shaft still in him, and was breathing hard as he sneaked his arms around Law, burying his face in the curve between his neck and shoulder.

Law was lying open-eyed on the bed, still kinda dizzy from the mind-blowing orgasm he had just experienced (oh, and the no less mind-blowing sex before … but mainly from the orgasm), and tried to catch his breath. And catch up with his brain.

He looked down at the mess of red hair next to him, and took one hand up to drive it through exactly that same mess. "What … did you just say?" he asked as softly as he could, almost careful not to scare him away, because he felt that this was important now. And not because Kid could use it to bestow some gigantic orgasms on him with it.

Kid raised his head to glare at him. "You heard me just right, asshole."

Law snorted. Well, was that supposed to make it easy for him? "You said I'm yours."

Kid's glare deepened, even though Law believed to see something else in his eyes. But he wasn't that great at eye-reading people, so he liked to have it explained to him. "Yeah. And? You _are_ mine. And I'm yours. As easy as that," Kid declared.

_As easy as that, huh?_ Law mused, not able to control his now furiously beating heart.

"Or … are you seeing someone else?" Kid added rather hesitantly, and Law would have to stick a damn wooden broom up his own ass if that wasn't insecurity right there in the man's voice. _Insecurity!_

He swallowed hard, scanning Kid's eyes for something more that he wouldn't find. He heard – and felt – him holding his breath, and felt surprised beyond belief. "No," he breathed, almost inaudibly, but Kid's whole face seemed to light up at the word. His body markedly relaxed against his, and his hand started caressing down his chest and stomach. "No, I'm not. You're … the only one," he added, and a satisfied smile crept upon Kid's face. Probably matching his own.

Then Law bent down and kissed him, and his hands roamed over Kid's broad frame, stroking, caressing, sometimes slightly scratching over his skin and the metal part of him, with which, as Law had seen to, he could still feel everything.

He remembered that day as if it had just been a few days ago. The day he had met Eustass Kid was the day that a red-haired accident patient had been rolled into his surgery, minus his left arm – or rather, almost minus. The arm had been attached by mere strands of muscle and skin, and had had to be amputated right away. After a relatively speedy recovery, the guy had revealed to him that with a little help, he was able to build his own arm in metal parts, and their cooperation had begun. Infinitely intrigued, Law had helped him construct that little masterpiece of an artificial limb, and had finally, in an operation that had lasted almost the whole day, been able to connect natural with artificial nerves, muscles, and tissue.

The first result had been remarkable, and the second result of all of it had been that Kid had invited him to celebrate his new arm with him and to thank him for all he'd done, which had then resulted in their landing in bed together.

And up until now their relationship had been rather 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am'. Not that Law complained, hell no, he got the best sex of his life from the man, and he knew definitely that this was mutual. It was just … he didn't know. But Kid's little statement from just now had made him so happy that he felt like bursting. And not in that earlier, sexual way, but more … from within. From happiness. He'd never felt like this before, and it was kinda weird. But … good, at the same time.

And hell, he needed to be inside him now.

Kid gasped as he suddenly turned him over, now spooning him and letting his fingers play around with his nipples, which had hardened from the contact. The fingers of his other hand, meanwhile, had found an even worthier target: the newly rising flesh of Kid's erection. He gave his balls a little squeeze, and smirked as the man's breath hitched while he pressed up against him, as if his ass was seeking Law's cock. Oh, he'd get it pretty soon, Law thought and angled for the tube of lube that Kid always stored in the upper drawer of the bedside table. He squeezed a generous amount of it onto his hand, then dipping his fingers into it before reaching down to Kid's entrance. He felt the man shudder as he touched him there, the cold liquid teasing his hot skin, before he pushed one finger in. Kid groaned, and Law licked his lips. Hell, he loved the sounds he made.

He added another finger, and soon had Kid meeting his sliding thrusts, which told him he was ready. "You sure you don't want a condom?" Law asked while bending down to Kid's ear, giving it a lick.

"Just fuck me already," Kid hissed, his voice strained with lust. And of course, Law didn't need to be told twice. He slickened his cock with the remains of the lube in his hand, pushing up against that delicious hole of his, and then entered him swiftly. He felt Kid clench all around him, and groaned with pleasure. Yes, that was it. "Just like that … take it …" he panted, and withdrew slightly only to slam into him once again. He knew he had found the right spot when Kid threw his head back and gasped, and he took that opportunity to twist their bodies in a way that allowed him to kiss him while still thrusting into him. It was heaven, really, not only feeling Kid all hot and tight around him but also receiving his reactions, his moans and jerks and his fingers that dug into the pillow beneath him.

He reached around Kid to grab his cock, and after a few strokes he already came hot and wet all over his hand and the bed sheets, and his moans were so damn erotic that he took Law with him straight away, thrusting hard as he released his seed into him.

They lay like that for a long time, without saying anything but deeply content, with Law's arm loosely around Kid's middle. After a while, Kid had taken hold of his arm, as if he wanted to keep it there – and who was Law to complain. His hand slid lower and they were almost holding hands now, which made Law smile lopsidedly and happy and sad at the same time, he didn't exactly know why. But he knew that everything would end, and that this was it for the night. He hated the parting part, so he wanted to pull it off as fast as possible. He could feel bad in his car on the way home – he always did, anyway.

With a kiss on the nape of Kid's neck, which made his lover turn his head slightly and mutter "Hmm?" sleepily, he finally pulled out of him and sat up. Shit, his clothes were strewn all over the living room floor … but that made it easier, didn't it.

"Bye," he whispered, bending down to kiss Kid's shoulder, the metal one that was turned in his direction, and got ready to stand up, when he felt his own arm seized by a cold hand. He looked back in surprise, and found Kid staring at him from below.

And then he said the one most beautiful word in the whole world that he could have said.

"Stay."

Law blinked. Then he registered what Kid was saying, and he opened his mouth – "Fine," he said, a slow smile spreading on his face. He lay back on the bed, and Kid pulled him in a tight embrace, spooning him this time.

He didn't know what had brought all of this, but he sure as hell was grateful for it. Whatever it was.

Kid's satisfied sigh tickled the hair in his neck, and he just couldn't erase that stupid smile.

Probably never.

* * *

Kid nuzzled his face in Law's neck and closed his eyes. Here they were, and here he was, and he was happy and he had his – _his!_ – lover in his arms, and nothing could ever mar his happiness. And as he pressed his lips to Law's neck in an almost tender kiss, his thoughts went back to a week ago, when …

_Kid exhaled an annoyed breath. He was running late, he knew it. But he knew that if he had taken the car he'd be even later, which was why he was currently sprinting through the city streets at night, ignoring red lights here and there but not in that risky way that had cost him his arm all that time before. Then it had happened very quickly: a screech, a yell, a dull thud, and he only saw the car's red rear lights as it departed in a cloud of exhaust fumes and a roaring engine. _

_Kid had stopped dead, and dread gripped him tight when he saw the slumped bundle in the middle of the street. "Fuck!" he yelled and spurted towards the person who was not moving. He dropped down next to it and reached down, not really sure what to do. His nerves were fluttering almost perceptibly, and he had that sudden wish to have Law at his side. He'd know what to do, he was a fucking surgeon after all, not a mechanic who didn't know anything about first aid and the like …_

Phone!_ he reminded himself and pulled it out to punch in the numbers and yell at the lady at the other end to send an ambulance, and quick. After he had hung up, he examined the figure on the ground, who was groaning ever so faintly. "Oi! Oi, you hear me? You stay with me, that clear?" he yelled frantically, putting his hand on the man's (it was a man, he saw that now) shoulder carefully. He must have been about sixty or seventy, Kid was bad in estimating people's ages, especially when they lay on a dark street like a heap drenched in blood. _

_The man coughed, and Kid quickly withdrew his hand again. "I'm … dying, ain't I?" the man rasped weakly, and Kid tried to ignore the puddle of blood that had started to drench the knees of his trousers. _

"_Fuck! No way! You just stay here with me, and it'll be okay, you hear me?"_

_The man coughed again, and more blood spattered onto the street. "No … I can feel it …" he whispered. _

"_The fuck you do!" Kid yelled at him, and fought the urge to tear his hair out in exasperation. "You stay right here! You hear? You hear me, old man?"_

"_Can you … do me a favour?" the man asked, and Kid bent down to hear him better, all the while careful not to touch him and damage something further. _

"_Yeah, sure, just tell me what to do!"_

_The man told him an address and a name, and Kid, too surprised to interrupt, listened to the dying man's plea. "Go to that place. You'll find her there. She'll know …" he coughed again, and his broken body shook from the force of it. "She'll know when you … tell her. Tell her I … I've loved her … all the time, and I'm sorry … for not telling her."_

"_No fucking way! You get out of hospital and fucking tell her yourself, old man!" Kid yelled. _

"_Tell her … because I couldn't do it, all my life …" the man said, and had another coughing fit. _

_He died that same night, leaving Kid with much to think about and a task to complete. He did it the next day, and as the old woman had broken down in front of him, he came to know their whole sad story of longing and loving but never confessing, and he asked himself how people could be so incredibly stupid not to seize an opportunity to see what was right in front of them …_

_Until he realised that he was just being the epitome of hypocrisy and self-denial. _

His arms tightened around his lover, and he knew that he'd been about to make the worst mistake of his life. But not anymore. He knew what he wanted, and it was right there in front of him. Like hell he'd let this go ever again.

As he drifted off into peaceful sleep with Law right beside him, he thought that he really liked it.

* * *

**Author's note:** Uwg, that was hella cheesy xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short little something and I also wish you all Happy New Year, or Guten Rutsch, as we say in Germany. Cheers =)


End file.
